There is a constant demand for semiconductor devices of a reduced size. The performance characteristics of semiconductor capacitors, transistors, electrode layers and the like become more critical as device size decreases. Accordingly, processes that result in increased device performance are critical to improved semiconductor device fabrication.
Capacitors generally have two conductive layers or plates separated by an insulator layer or dielectric layer. Capacitor performance can be improved by increasing the dielectric constant of the dielectric material or decreasing the leakage characteristics of the dielectric material.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for an improved dielectric layer that has improved characteristics such as lower leakage and a higher dielectric constant.